To Change the Past
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: What if Gohan, not Trunks had been the one to travel back to the past, and try to save the past and give them hope. This is what this story is about.
1. Introduction: Failures

Darkness and despair that was what was on the mind of a young man as he thought back on the past, on the events that had came before this moment, this one moment of what he would hope would lead to something that was far different than the years before this moment, the years of sorrow, the years of sadness and years of death. The young man stood there in his own orange gi, a couple of scars upon his face as he looked out on the broken world, so much of it gone and destroyed, the flower of the world crushed on the the feet of two people two people who had brought the world to its knees just purely for its fun alone. He let out a deep breath as he cleared his mind standing there, the dark haired half saiyan saw the ruins of a once great city around himself.

His mind went back to the beginning of this moment, the day the sadness began, he saw his home, himself in shock as he was running home from being out and having a small adventure, playing out in the wilderness. When he arrived the others were already there, they had arrived all at once to check up on his father who was in bed, sick from something and no matter what they tried, nothing worked, nothing could be done, no matter how much Gohan wished to do something there was nothing that could be done, and he had to watch his father die before his own eyes knowing that he couldn't be brought back.. He remembered that day so well as he knew that everything else happened cause of that moment.

Three years later when they arrived the devils that they were, the androids attacked so fast, as they were unprepared for the fight, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and even his own mentor Piccolo died that day, another day when he failed. He failed to save those close to him, to protect them to give them a chance in the fight. It angered him even to that day that he hadn't somehow done more like fight with Vegeta and Piccolo against the androids, but he lived unlike the rest, and he saw what happened, he saw the death of cities turned into an playful act of destruction by two evil sadissstic demons. He saw the towns ripped away, people killed armies ended by them with no trouble at all, things were far from good, and there was no hope in the world.

The world grew dark and despite him gaining the power of the super saiyan there was nothing that he could do, nothing at all, he couldn't defeat the androids, they were to strong for him to defeat. He took a deep breath as he remembered a sad lesson about that, his other failure, that had happened three years previous to this moment, and had driven the genius Bulma to make the time machine that he was about to get in and use to try to fix the past of another people's past and make sure they didn't suffer in the same way as Gohan. He hated that failure more than any of the other ones that came before it.

It had been a normal day when he battled the androids same as normal it was one sided, for the most part even with him being a super saiyan. The battled lengthened as they fought around an amusement park for a good while, The battled had weakened Gohan down as he was sure at this moment that he would be killed, for good, but then it happened Trunks jumped into the fight, he wasn't even a super saiyan, his attack was brave but so stupid at the same time. He was torn apart by the androids who figured that making him watch his sometime student being killed would be more fun then just killing him that day. He had failed, to protect Trunks, he had failed to keep his friend from harm as he knew that it was his own fault that he was dead now.

He sat there as he thought about the other fights, which were no better but he had avoided a real battle with the androids ever since that moment knowing that he couldn't win and if he died then the plan would have no hope at all to work. He trained as much as was possible in hiding keeping out of sight of the androids helping when and where he could. He worked to be stronger so he might be of help to his father, and the others in the past. He thought about that, seeing his father again, a smile came to his face only when he thought of that possible moment. Any other time, there would be no smile upon his face as Gohan knew that there was nothing to smile about. He thus worked his mind to focus on that reunion that return his goal to help and change their future, throwing his mental genius in with that of Bulma making a sure of the illness as well as perfecting the time machine as well. He was a man of science and war, a fact that Chichi had made sure of, but he knew intelligence was useless in a world of war like he was In.

Walking out form the room he looked at the yellow machine and smiled as he waved as he looked through a window to Bulma before seeing that hope was written upon the time machine. Perfect, this was the chance to spread hope and prevent everything that had happened in his own timeline. It was his chance to correct his failings in a way and protect someone. He knew that he had to do this, for his father, for his friends, for Trunks. He had to protect them in another universe even if he couldn't protect them in this own universe. Gohan checked the numbers on the machine and made sure they were set right, and then he pushed the button that would send him into the past, to change the world.

A/N- Hope you liked this introduction.


	2. Chapter 2 Frieza

Gohan arrived in his machine, he reached out with his feelings and felt the powers of his friends, he blinked and smiled as he counted them all, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo, as well as all the others including his mom. He then felt something that was crazy, a power level that was much higher than any of them. He of course also felt his own power level from when he was younger too. He felt the powerful energy and thought back and blinked as he remembered this moment, it was Frieza who had arrived on earth, but was defeated by his father, it was his father's last great moment in his whole life. Yet, he couldn't feel his father's power level anywhere on the planet, he blinked as he worried this wasn't good, he knew that together the others stood no chance of winning against Frieza, but that didn't mean he wasn't strong enough to win, he knew he was very much stronger than Frieza, or this other power that was with him..

Gohan moved quickly as he arrived on the battlefield or what would be the battlefield as he looked at the spaceship that had landed standing there, he looked over his shoulder and looked at the people who were gathering around him, he blinked and smiled as he waved towards them. They looked shocked to look upon him. He guessed they could tell who he was perhaps, it wasn't like they didn't know Gohan, and he was still Gohan, just older. He felt a surge of happiness in himself as he focused on the ship as he had to keep focused in that moment, he felt a presence near him as he waited for Freeza to exit the spaceship.

"Mister Piccolo, it is good to see you again," He commented with a smile as he looked over at his mentor, "I suggest you keep hidden, I can handle Frieza, you can tell the others to keep in hiding too, I will talk to you all after this fight," he said confidently, a confidence he knew would surprise his mentor. "Yes, I am Son Gohan, and yes, I am just from the future, which is why I am different then the other one up there," he said knowing the others wouldn't hear him as he talked to Piccolo.

"So, are you a..." he heard Piccolo ask him as he could tell his mentor was wondering about something, his power level.

"Yes, I am a super saiyan, just like father was," he said as he nodded his head and heard Piccolo move back, which was good, he didn't want his mentor or the others to get injured in the fight.

He watched Frieza a handful of his men as well as his father exit the spaceship before himself. Frieza smirked as he looked at him before looking at his men. "Well now a idiot came to my arrival, men kill this eye sore please," he commented to his men, as Gohan smirked watching the men attack, he attacked them so fast, they couldn't get a read on how strong he happened to be. His attacks hit home fast, before his enemies ever saw it happening, soon they were all dead on the ground. This wasn't a time to show mercy not to Frieza and his men, he was going to have to be tough and defeat them and kill them, it was the only way to protect the earth.

"Well, that was a waist of time don't you think Frieza, I thought you would be able to use your men better than that, man your still the same overconfident person huh," he said mocking Frieza which of course was to piss him off which it very much did.

Gohan saw the anger and knew the attack that was going to come at him as he saw Frieza aim his finger at him, and then he fired his death beam at him, this wasn't nearly as strong as he remembered it being, he blocked the blast with his hand powering up quickly to block them up into the sky before powering down to hide his power level in the same moment, it looked as if he was standing still and the blast were just avoiding him on purpose as Frieza grew more upset by the moment.

He could see the two talk, he remembered the other one, it was King Cold the father of Frieza. He could see that Frieza happened to be losing it as he was failing his attacks so badly as Gohan stood in the same place as he waited for Frieza to make his next move.

"Damn you, damn, this world," he heard Frieza commented as he prepared his deathball, he remembered this was what destroyed Namek, Gohan knew this was the time to get rid of the eyesore, to end him, he waited as he powered up to super saiyan charging up to his real max power level.

"Let's see what you have Frieza, your dying for good now," he called up to him as he prepared himself and his attack against Frieza, "Masenko," Gohan fired before Frieza could use his attack to hit the earth, his Masenko used his full power in It, as it hit the death ball moving towards the earth. Gohan pushed the deathball right back into Frieza pushing Frieza up away from the planet before the two blast hit the moon blowing up the moon sadly, but also killing Frieza with the blast as well.

"Well one down, one to go," he said looking at King Cold as he was able to shock the tyrant by killing his son. He wasn't going to give him even a chance to say anything as he was going to end these two right away. There was no chance to give him a chance to do anything. He prepared his next attack for him. "Special Beam Cannon," Gohan called out as he looked at him firing the same blast as he mentor Piccolo, the special beam cannon cutting through the air towards the evil tyrant hitting him in the chest cutting through him like nothing. Gohan then charged up one more blast and fired it turning King Cold into ash as he looked at the two dead evil men.

He looked over to the others and smiled as he knew they knew who he was. He could see the pride on Piccolo's face that Gohan had became the warrior that he was in that moment. He could see the shock that both Kakorat and now his son had become super saiyans before him. Even if he was from the future he was the second super saiyan in this time. He saw his younger self, the most confused as he hadn't put it together yet in his mind most likely. It was then he felt It, Goku, he was in space and returning pretty quickly, he would be there soon. He went over to the group of them and smiled, "Hey guys, long time no see," he commented looking at the group, "I can't wait to catch up with you all, but that will have to wait, dad is about to be here," he said looking at his younger self, "you feel it right, dad is near, actually a bit later but coming in from space right now."

Younger Gohan nodded his head as he could and then he looked at Gohan, "Your me right, I mean how I will be in the future?" He asked as he figured that might be it.

"Yeah, well kinda, actually I hope not, I am how you could end up in the future, a future we are going to prevent, so when you're my age you will be way better than me, and way different too," Mirai Gohan commented as he waited for his father to arrive, this was all amazing to him.

Before anyone said anything else, the spacepod landed and Goku had returned to earth.

a/n-hope you enjoyed if not sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
